Fuis moi, je te suis, suis moi, je te fuis
by FrenchRaccoon
Summary: C'est la dernière année de lycée pour Castiel et Lysandre. Tout deux ont le même problème : un cœur brisé. Le premier pense encore à son ex, le deuxième est obnubilé par la petite amie de son frère... L'arrivée d'Emma au lycée va leur donner un bol d'air frais mais comme toujours, tout va se compliquer lorsque les fantômes de passé reviennent à la surface.
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Lysandre s'était levé tôt ce jour-là. Il aimait profiter du début de matinée en sirotant son café tout en regardant le paysage qu'il avait de sa terrasse. Son frère ne s'était pas encore levé et l'appartement était calme. Il n'était pas très pressé de partir mais malheureusement il était bien obligé : c'était la rentrée. Autant il se réjouissait de rejoindre ses amis, autant la rentrée des classes le déprimais encore une année, la dernière...

Un sms le sortit de ses pensées, c'était Castiel, son meilleur ami, qui lui rappelait qu'ils avaient rendez-vous dans 10 minutes. Il se hâta de finir son café, enfila sa veste et parti.

Il n'était plus très loin du lycée lorsque son téléphone vibra dans sa poche.

Castiel :

Rosa est déjà là. Elle me soule avec le panneau d'affichage, rejoint nous là-bas.

Comme à son habitude la jeune femme était pressée de voir si de nouvelles têtes ferait leurs apparitions dans leurs classe, elle ne ratait jamais un occasion de faire des rencontres.

Alors que Lysandre arrivait dans le hall, il entendit la voix familière de Castiel. Rosalya semblait essayer de la calmer mais rien n'y faisait.

\- Putain ! J'y crois pas, ils m'ont changé de classe ces connards !

\- Castiel, c'est peut-être une erreur tu crois pas ?

\- Mon cul ouais ? Je parie qu'ils ont fait ça exprès pour m'emmerder.

Lysandre les rejoignit à ce moment-là : Bonjour.

Le calme de ce dernier perturba Castiel dont l'énervement sembla retomber un instant. Il allait le saluer mais il fut couper par Rosalya :

\- Lysaaaaaaannddddrreee, tu m'as manqué ! dit-elle en se jetant à son cou.

Lysandre rougis fortement à ce câlin matinal et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant sa tête rouge contraster avec les cheveux blancs de Rosalya. Elle finit par se détacher de lui et il la laissa partir à contre cœur.

\- Et donc tu as été transféré dans la classe parallèle ?

\- Ouais, c'est ça.

\- Dis-toi que tu verras plus Nathaniel , dit Rosalya avec un clin d'œil.

\- Ouep, et du coup je vais devoir me farcir sa sœur toute l'année, merci pour l'échange mais je préférais les choses comme elles étaient avant.

\- Pourtant, il est rare qu'un transfère se fasse lorsqu'un cycle a commencé.

\- D'un autre côté M. Faraize à pas arrêter de dire à Castiel qu'il allait faire ça si son comportement ne changeait pas.

\- Meuf, si c'est pour dire des trucs pareils, tais-toi.

Rosalya ne peut s'empêcher de faire la grimace en voyant que la mauvaise humeur de Castiel était revenue.

Pour une fois, Lysandre fut le seul à rester sur terre :

\- Les cours vont bientôt commencer.

\- Ouais, je suis au courant mais j'irais pas.

Le silence s'installa entre les trois amis. Loin d'être des élèves modèles, Lysandre et Rosalya s'inquiétaient de l'attitude de Castiel depuis l'année passée. Il n'avait jamais été très proche de ses parents, et il ne ratait pas une occasion de leurs faire payer leurs absences, mais depuis qu'il vivait seul il enchainait les problèmes et ça commençait à devenir inquiétant.

\- Ça va, pas besoin de faire cette tête-là, on dirait que vous me voyez déjà six pieds sous terre, c'est qu'un cours hein.

\- Ce n'est qu'un cours certes, mais c'est ton premier cours de l'année. Essaye de faire bonne impression.

Rosalya enchaina, « oui fait juste un petit effort cette année, c'est la dernière. »

Castiel souffla, - rrrraaaaa c'est bon, mais c'est pour vous que je le fais et personne d'autre hein.

«- Si tu veux, on t'accompagne jusqu'à ta salle classe dit Rosalya avec un grand sourire.

\- Ca va oui ? Je suis assez grand pour y aller seul ! , dit Castiel en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Lysandre lança un regard pleins de sous entendus à Rosalya, ils avaient peut-être gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre.

Son meilleur ami Castiel n'était pas connu pour son calme et sa gentillesse. On pourrait même aller jusqu'à dire qu'il était connu pour être l'exacte opposé : bagarreur, méchant à ses heures, parfois violent. Il portait souvent la panoplie du beau gosse ténébreux, un jean déchiré, une veste en cuire, les cheveux coloré en rouge foncé, etc. Bien-sûr, il attirait les filles et il en était heureux. Finalement, s'était surement pour ça qu'il était le plus connu, avoir réussi l'exploit de sortir avec des dizaines de filles des environs sans jamais se poser.

Lysandre était d'un naturel calme et n'était pas d'accord avec ce que Castiel était devenu. Tous les trois étaient des amis d'enfance. Ils s'étaient connu à la maternelle et avait fini dans le même lycée. Ils avaient donc vu l'évolution de chacun dont le mauvais tempérament de Castiel qui était devenu hors de contrôle.

Rosalya lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

-T'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que cette année se passera mieux que les précédentes!

Elle lui fit un sourire radieux dont elle seule avait le secret, un sourire qui le rassurait depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, et ils partirent ensembles en direction de leurs classe.

Arrivé devant sa classe, il ne prit pas la peine de toquer et entra directement alors qu'au final il était quelques minutes en retard.

\- On attendait plus que vous M. Damour. J'imagine que vous avez raté votre bus ? dit le professeur de français, Mme Mireille, sur un ton sarcastique.

\- C'est ça, ouais.

Comme tous les élèves étaient déjà installé, il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix, les deux places encore disponibles étaient soit à côté de Charlotte, une amie d'Ambre alias pot de colle, soit à côté d'une nana qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Elle avait de jolis cheveux blonds roux qui descendait en cascade jusqu'au milieu de son dos, sa peau était très pale. Il ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux car elle regardait par la fenêtre. Il s'assit en silence et enfin elle détourna la tête pour le scruter. Ses yeux de couleur bleu foncé le détailla rapidement avant de retourner à leurs occupation précédente. Castiel souffla et se dit que l'année risquait d'être longue.

La prof fit le discours habituel sur le programme, l'agenda, les vacances scolaires, etc.

\- M. Damour, comme vous avez changé de classe, vous ne pouvez plus garder les même binôme. On vous a donc automatiquement assigné avec Mademoiselle Collard ici présente. Je compte sur vous d'eux pour bien vous soutenir et réussir l'année.

Il se tourna vers sa voisine qui le regarda le sourire en coin, elle avait l'air de rigoler légèrement à ces mots. Il sourit à son tour et se dit qu'il n'était peut-être pas trop mal tombé.

Enfin la professeure distribua les horaires tant attendus. Castiel regarda le sien d'un regard suspect. Il n'était pas trop mal, il se tourna vers sa voisine :

\- Alors, le tien est bien ?

\- Ça va... Si moins de cours commençait à 8h ça m'arrangerait.

\- Haha t'as pas complétement compris la notion de lycée toi. Ils font exprès de te mettre des cours le matin juste pour t'emmerder , il se pencha légèrement vers elle pour regarder son horaire et continua à parler, regarde tu as deux après-midi de libre ! C'est pas mal !

\- Ouais, c'est pas faux. Toi t'es en quel option ?

\- Science et toi ?

\- Littéraire.

\- Ça commence bien pour l'histoire du binôme. On a que trois cours ensemble.

\- Surtout dis le si ça te dérange.

Castiel fut surpris de sa réaction, peu de fille osait lui répondre, soit parce qu'elles avaient peur de lui, soit parce qu'elles essayaient de lui plaire.

\- T'inquiète si y a autres choses qui me dérange je te le dirais » dit-il avec le sourire.

Le cours ne tarda pas à reprendre et ils le suivirent dans le silence. Heureusement ils n'avaient qu'une demie journée de cours et ainsi ils eurent fini à 11h. Tous les élèves rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires et partirent. Castiel se dépêchait de partir mais Mme Mireille l'arrêta et lui fit un long discours sur son comportement de l'année passée. Il eut la confirmation que, en l'alternative à un renvoi définitf, le lycée l'avait changé de classe dans l'espoir que son comportement change.

Quand elle eut fini son discours il se dépêcha de sortir. Dans la cours, il retrouva Rosalya et Lysandre et ils décidèrent d'aller au MacDo. Avant de partir il fit un rapide tour d'horizon pour voir si la nouvelle trainait quelque part mais elle n'était pas là.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Pendant que Rosalya attendait sa commande garguantuesque Castiel et Lysandre s'installèrent face à face sur une table à quatre. Ils commencèrent à manger et profitèrent ensemble de peu de silence restant avant l'arrive de Rosalya. Soudainement un plateau plein à craqué fut violement posé sur la table et la discussion commença :

« Alors, ça s'est bien passé ? »  
« Plutôt bien oui »  
Rosalya fit une moue boudeuse devant le peu de loquacité de son ami.  
« Allez, tu as surement plus à dire que ça ! »  
« C'est une rentrée hein, y a jamais rien de spécial à ça. » Dit-il entre deux bouchées.  
« Tu as vu la nouvelle ? »  
« ouaip »  
Lysandre ne put s'empêcher de rigoler face à la situation, Castiel faisait marcher Rosalya. Elle était prête à répondre mais la sonnerie de son téléphone la coupa.

Leigh :  
Je suis en pause jusqu'à 13h. J'arrive mon amour 3

« Leigh va pas tarder à arriver » dit Rosalya, momentanément détournée de sa précédente préoccupation. « Maintenant, dis moi à quoi ressemble la nouvelle. »  
« Si madame le demande si gentiment, elle est rousse, cheveux longs avec des yeux bleu. Plutôt bien foutu mais un peu trop mince à mon gout. »  
« Bah voilà, quand tu veux. Je me réjouis de lui parler ! »  
« Elle est sympa ? »  
« Elle a pas l'air prise de tête. Je l'aurais bien invité à manger avec nous mais elle s'est cassée encore plus vite que moi. »  
« Tu pourras surement la rencontrer en sport »  
« ouiiiii je me réjouis ! Iris est sympa mais franchement elle est trop nunuche. »

Leigh arriva à ce moment là. Il avait acheté un Mac Ranch pour Rosalya. La suite de la discussion n'eut rien à voir avec le lycée. Ils discutèrent du boulot de Leigh (il venait juste de trouver un boulot dans une boutique de vêtements), etc.  
Finalement le groupe se sépara. Leigh du retourner travailler et Rosalya préfera rentrer chez elle pour travailler sur leurs derniers projet de mode. Castiel proposa à Lysandre de venir chez lui pour répeter.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Ils se servirent à boire et commencèrent à répeter. Castiel jouait de la guitar et Lysandre chantait, l'après-midi passa vite.

« Aller, on a assez repété pour aujourd'hui. Je te sers quoi à boire ? »  
« Du coca »  
« Coca whisky ? »  
« allez »

Castiel revint avec les verres, une bouteille de coca et une de whisky. Ils se servirent tout le deux.

« Bon, quand est-ce que tu vas l'oublier ? »

Castiel faisait référence à Rosalya. Lysandre l'avais connu avant qu'elle sorte avec Leigh, mais ne lui avait jamais avoué ses sentiments.

« Je t'ai déjà dit, j'essaye mais c'est pas facile »  
« Va falloir que tu arrêtes de te lamenter, quand tu pouvais encore sortir avec tu voulais pas lui en parler de peur de « perdre votre amitié ». Maintenant qu'elle sort avec ton frère c'est mort, alors oublie la et passe à autre chose. »  
Lysandre regarda Castiel droit dans les yeux, il souhaitait répondre mais il n'avait aucun argument, enfin si il finit par en trouver un.  
« Personne d'autre ne m'intéresse »  
« C'est pas obligé d'être l'amour fou, tu peux juste trouver quelqu'un avec qui tu t'entends bien. Faut que tu te changes les idées. »

Lysandre ne répondit pas et leva son verre pour trinquer. Castiel savait que, même si il ne voulait pas le dire, s'était ça façon d'accepter ses arguments. Il n'allait peut-être pas agir tout de suite mais il allait au moins y réfléchir.

Ils trinquèrent.

Lorsque le réveil sonna le lendemain matin, Lysandre se résigna à se lever et aller au lycée. Il commençait par un cours de spécialisation littéraire. Il arriva un peu avant les cours et s'assit à sa place habituelle, ni trop devant, ni trop derrière, près de la fenêtre. Les élèves s'installèrent petit à petit et très vite il se plongea dans ses pensées. Il ne vit pas la nouvelle entrer et s'installer derrière lui. Le cours se passa tranquillement, comme d'habitude le prof parla sans cesse des œuvres à venir et de leurs intérêts. Quand la sonnerie rententit il rangea ses affaires tranquillement avant de partir en récré rejoindre son groupe d'amis.

Lorsque Rosalya rentra dans le vestiaire de sport elle fut heureuse de voir une tête nouvelle. Elle s'approcha de la rousse et s'installa à côté d'elle.

« Salut, moi c'est Rosalya ! Enchanté »  
« Salut, moi c'est Emma, de même »  
« Ça fait longtemps que tu habites dans cette ville ? »  
« Euh, non je viens d'arriver. »  
« Si tu veux je te ferais visiter » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elles échangèrent un sourire et finirent de s'habiller.

Comme d'habitude le cours de sport était proche de l'inutilité. Elles devaient installer un énorme matelas ainsi que la barre pour pouvoir faire du saut en hauteur. Plus ennuyant que ça c'était pas possible.

Tout se passait bien et petit à petit la hauteur de le bar augmentait. Les sauts se faisait de plus en plus dur et seul Ambre, Emma et Melody étaient encore capable de les réussir. Ambre, elle, réussissait très bien ses sauts et cela n'étonnait personne car elle avait toujours été très douée en sport, d'ailleurs elle en pratiquait beaucoup en dehors des cours. Ses amies l'applaudirent comme si elle venait de remporter un oscar.

« Bravo Ambre ! »  
« T'es la meilleure ! »

Melody essaya le saut et rata. Ambre, comme à son habitude n'hésita pas à la regarder passer avec un air hautain tout en lui disant :

« Hmmpff avec ton tour de hanche c'est pas étonnant que tu te plantes »

Quand ce fut au tour de Emma elle réussit sans trop de difficultés. Ambre, loin d'être impressionnée demanda au professeur d'augmenter encore la hauteur de la barre. Elles tout deux s'affrontèrent et petit à petit la tension augmenta. Chacune était concentrée et souhaitait gagner. Les amis d'Ambres avaient peu à peu finit par se taire et le restes des élèves regardait les deux jeunes filles attentivement.  
Ambre venait de réussir son saut de justesse, on pouvait voir le stress sur son visage. Elle regarda Emma sauter par-dessus la barre, elle aussi semblait être repoussée dans ses retranchements et elle passait à peine au-dessus de la bar. Ambre se prépara et commença à courir, quand elle prit appui elle sentit qu'elle n'y arriverais pas et lorsqu'elle atterri platement sur le matelas en entrainant la barre son sourire disparu.

Emma se prépara, couru et sauta gracieusement au-dessus de la barre. Elle se releva du matelas avec un grand sourire, heureuse d'avoir réussi. Rosalya en profita pour l'applaudir :

« Wouhoouuuu ! Bravo ! »  
« En même temps fallait bien que je la laisse avoir quelque chose pour elle, la pauvre est déjà rousse, on peut pas trouver pire comme couleur de cheveux. »  
« T'es sérieuse quand tu dis ça ? »

Emma s'approcha d'Ambre mais le professeur les coupa.

« Medemoiselles, le but est de participer, pas de gagner. De plus le roux est une couleur comme une autre. Le cours est terminé, allez-vous changer. »

Sur ces mots Ambre parti en direction des vestiaires tout en lançant un dernier regard de méprise à Emma.

« Fait pas attention à elle, c'est une vraie conne. » dit une jeune fille à la peaux noire avec de magnifiques yeux verts.  
« Ouais, on va dire ça. Moi c'est Emma et toi ?»  
« Moi c'est Kim. »  
« Eh, ça vous dit qu'on aille se boire un verre ensemble après les cours? »  
« Moi je suis pas dispo cette semaine, la semaine pro ? »  
« Tant qu'on se retrouve pas dans un endroit craignos ça me vas »  
« C'est noté ! Je vous tiendrait au courant par facebook. »

Les trois filles allèrent se changer et finirent leurs journée de cours.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

La première semaine de cours se finit tranquillement. Emma n'est pas de nature très bavarde et ne parle pas beaucoup avec Castiel pendant les cours, ce dernier est d'ailleurs de plus en plus surpris par son comportement car d'habitude c'est lui qui snob les filles. Lysandre lui n'a toujours pas remarqué la présence de Emma lors des cours tellement il est perdu dans ses pensées. Rosalya a essayé de parler encore un peu avec elle mais elle n'ont que le cours de sport en commun ce qui a fortement limité les possibilités.

Le lundi suivant Emma décida d'aller au lycée avec 20 minutes d'avance pour pouvoir être tranquille. Elle descendit de son bus sans faire attention aux alentours et avec son casque Marshall et n'entendait plus rien. Elle fut donc très surprise lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un l'agripper par le bras et la secouer.

« WWWooooo ! Ca va de faire des vents pareils ? »

Emma, qui n'entendait pas grand choses, eu pour seul reflexe de faire des grands mouvements dans le vides en tentant de faire passer ça pour du karaté. Quand elle vit que c'était Castiel elle s'arrêta et enleva son casque. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir en lui répondant :

« Mais ça va pas d'agripper les gens comme ça ? J'ai cru que tu étais un voleur »

« Si tu écoutais pas ta musique aussi fort peut-être que tu m'aurais entendu quand je t'ai appelé » dit-il tout en pointant son casque du doigt.

Le silence s'installa et seule la musique émanant du casque pouvait être entendu (...). Castiel commença a repartir de là ou il était venu pendant que Emma resta plantée là. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire maintenant. D'un côté c'était lui qui était venu lui parler alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il repartait maintenant ? L'idée qu'elle venait de se mettre à dos son bînome lui éffleurait l'esprit lorsqu'il se retourna légèrement et la nargua :

« Ben tu viens ? tu préfères aller dans la cours et écouter ta musique toute seule comme tu le fais d'habitude ? »

« Eh ! Dis pas ça comme ça ! » dit-elle en le rejoingnant rapidement.

« Et je dois le dire comment alors ? C'est un fait, tu passes tes récrés seule à écouter ta musique »

« Tu dis ça comme si c'était négatif ! C'est très bien, je suis dans mon coin, j'embête personne, personne ne m'embête,... Tout le monde est gagnant ! »

Leur conversation fut coupée lorsque Rosalya lui sauta au cou :

« Emmmmmmmmmaaaaaaa ! »

« Euh salut ^^' », la rousse ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre l'élan de joie de Rosalya. Après tout, elle se connaissait à peine...

« Excuse la, elle a toujours été très émotive. »

Emma regarda Lysandre avec un drôle d'air, entre ses cheveux gris, ses vêtements et ses yeux vairons il était vraiment atypique.

« Je m'appelle Lysandre, enchanté » dit-il tout en lui faisant un baise main.

« Moi c'est Emma. »

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. Pas qu'elle soit du genre à être charmée à la moindre petite attention mais plutôt qu'elle était de nature timide et que lorsqu'elle n'était pas préparée à certaines situations elle ne savait plus comment réagir.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de profiter du moment pour la narguer encore une fois : « Eh ben, si tu continue à rougir tu vas être aussi rouge que tes cheveux ! »

Emma récupéra ça main et tapa légèrement le bras de Castiel :  
« Mais ça va pas de dire ça ? Puis c'est toi qui a les cheveux rouges ! »

« La seule différence entre mes cheveux et les tiens c'est que les miens sont plus stylés »

Emma allait surenchérir mais Rosalya la coupa :  
« Rooohh, Castiel ! Franchement t'a rien d'autre à faire que d'embêter Emma ? Tu l'as connais à peine ! »

Castiel qui sentait bien qu'Emma n'était pas très à l'aise ne pu s'empêcher d'en rajouter. Il passa sin bras autour de sa taille tout en parlant :  
« Ça fait déjà une semaine qu'on se connait hein ! On est copains comme cochons maintenant. »

« Mais ça va oui ? »

Il ne vit pas la baffe partir et le temps qu'il comprenne ce qu'il venait de se passer que Emma était déjà à plusieurs mètres. Elle rentra dans le lycée sans même lui accorder un regard.

« Je crois que tu l'as poussée un peu trop loin. »

« D'habitude elle ne réagissent pas comme ça... »

« Faut croire que c'est pas comme d'habitude alors ! Franchement qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? »

« Je sais pas, je croyais que ça la dérangerait pas... »

C'était bien la première fois que Castiel énervait une fille au point e se prendre une baffe sans le vouloir. Au moment même il croyait sincèrement qu'il y avait une certaine complicité entre eux.

« Elle est dans ta classe non ? Tu pourras lui faire des excuses plus tard. »

« C'est bien la première fois que je te vois perturbé comme ça ! Castiel serait-il interessé par la nouvelle ?»

« Pfffff n'importe quoi ! Nan c'est pas ça, je trouve juste ça réaction bizarre. D'habitude... »

« C'est bon on a compris, d'habitude elles tombent toutes sous ton charme d'homme inaccessible. »  
Rosalya prit une voix très enjoleuse :  
« Ouhhhh mon Castielounet d'amour, comme tu es beau aujourd'hui ! Tu es allé à la salle ? Waaaa quel torse ! »

« C'est bon arrête on a compris. »

Castiel commennça à partir en direction des portes du lycée mais Rosalya ne s'arrêta pas là et continua de le taquiner pendant que Lysandre riait de bon cœur.

Quand Lysandre entra dans sa classe il vit qu'Emma était parmi les premiers élèves à être arrivé. Elle avait du directement venir en cours. Il hésita un petit peu et finalement il s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Rebonjour »

« Resalut »

Elle n'avait pas bougé ses yeux de son cahier ou elle avait commencé à dessiner. Aucune conversation ne semblait possible et un silence presque religieux s'installa. Les minutes passèrent et Lysandre commença à ressentir une gêne au fond de lui. Il était ami avec Castiel depuis leurs plus tendre enfance mais il ne cautionnait pas tout ce que ce dernier faisait. Souvent il dépassait des limites que Lysandre ne pouvait même pas imaginer dans ses rêves les plus fous.

« Je suis désolé pour le comportement de Castiel, il n'aurait pas du agir de la sorte. »

La phrase lui était venu comme ça, sans réfléchir.  
Emma se détacha de son livre et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de ce qu'il a fait. »

Le regard de Emma était d'une forte intensité, elle semblait fortement touchée.

« Il agit toujours sans penser aux conséquences. Il ne te voulait aucun mal mais je peux comprendre que tu le prennes mal. Je tenais à ce que tu le saches. »

« Ok. »

« Mademoiselle Collard, Monsieur Regourds, si le cours ne vous intéresse pas je vous invite à aller discuter autour d'un bon café dans le hall. »

Les deux élèves se turent.

« Merci. »

Pendant que le prof commençait son cours Emma fit un léger sourire à Lysandre pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était plus fâchée et ce dernier se senti soulagé. La journée se finit tranquillement, le groupe d'amis ne revit pas Emma et ils rentrèrent chacun de leurs côtés.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Emma passa devant Rosalya et Lysandre, elle les salua et ils discutèrent un peu ensemble. Quand Castiel arriva elle ne parta pas mais elle gardait une certaine distance avec lui. Cette impression, Castiel l'eut tout au long de la journée. En classe elle ne lui adressa pas un seul regard, même lorsqu'elle lui fit passer la feuille de présence. Très vite la situation l'énerva, jamais personne ne s'était comporté comme ça avec lui. En plus, pour lui, elle lui faisait la gueule sans raison valable !

A la récré, il voulu lui parler mais elle s'éclipsa en vitesse. Il la chercha rapidement en espérant qu'elle serait, comme d'habitude, en train d'écouter de la musique seule mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle discutait avec Rosalya et Kim.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'avait pas entendu Lysandre arriver, ça voix l'avait fait légèrement sursauter et il détestait être surpris.

« Rien pourquoi ? »

« Tu semblais perdu dans tes pensées. »

Lysandre regarda dans la même direction que Castiel et aperçu Rosa. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer.

« Arrête de la regarder. »

Lysandre, surpris car déjà perdu dans ses pensées, le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Fais pas semblant avec moi. Je sais que tu penses toujours à elle. T'as réfléchi un peu à ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois ?»

« L'idée de profiter d'une jeune femme sans avoir de sentiment pour elle me répugne. Je ne le ferais pas. »

« Abuse pas, je t'ai jamais dit de faire ça. J'essayais surtout... »

Lysandre, énervé, le coupa brutalement : « Tu es bien mal placé pour me dire ce genre de choses. Il me semble bien que, lorsque Debrah est partie, pour te remettre tu as profité de plusieurs jeunes femmes. Tu sais que certaines avaient de vrais sentiments pour toi ? »

« Tu sais que je suis pas fière de cette époque de ma vie. Si je pouvais je retournerai en arrière mais ce qui est fait est fait. Et maintenant je ne pense plus à Debrah du tout. »

Lysandre le regarda et souffla légèrement. Ce que disait son ami n'était pas entièrement faux. Il fallait peut-être bien qu'il commence, ne serait-ce qu'à regarder un peu ailleurs.

« Je te donnerai les bonnes adresses. » dit Castiel en rigolant.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ma fiction. Je remercie Amelga de la suivre!

Si vous aimez, n'hesitez pas à laisser un commentaire ou à m'envoyer de mp pour des suggestions.

La suite devrais bientôt arriver :)


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Mercredi après-midi, Emma s'était encore éclipsée rapidement de son dernier cours pour ne pas à avoir à parler avec Castiel. Elle était obligée d'être à côté de lui pour chaque cours mais elle faisait en sort de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait pas lui parler. La tâche devenait de plus en plus difficile car ils avaient presque tous leurs cours ensemble sauf les jeudi et mardi après-midi.

Elle se rendit vite à l'entrée du lycée et rejoins Kim qui était déjà assise sur le muret qui supportait les hautes grilles en métal sensées protéger le lycée.

-T'viens d'où comme ça ?

\- De mon cours d'histoire pourquoi ?

\- T'a l'air essoufflée. T'essayerais pas d'éviter quelqu'un par hasard ?

Emma, qui espérait secrètement que personne n'ait remarqué son petit manège, essaya tant bien que mal de cacher sa réaction. Kim finit par ricaner.

\- Eh rit pas, dis-moi plutôt comment t'as su ça.

\- Au lycée, il peut qu'y avoir deux raison pour être essoufflé. Soit tu as Nathaniel au cul pour remplir ses foutu papiers, soit tu essayes d'éviter quelqu'un. Etant donné que j't'ai vu ce matin parler au blond, j'imagine que t'évites quelqu'un.

Elle se remit à rigoler pour de vrai lorsqu'elle vu la mine déconfite de son amie. Rosalya les rejoins à ce moment-là.

\- Eh ! Il se passe quoi ? Il y a quelque chose de marrant ?

Emma essaya de reprendre un air calme et contrôlé :

\- Rien du tout.

Kim se mit alors à rire encore plus fort.

\- Eh mais allez, dites-moi ce qui se passe !

\- C'est Emma, j'l'ai pris en plein flag, elle essaye d'éviter quelqu'un.

\- Nooon, sérieux ? Me dit pas que tu boudes encore Castiel ?

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Emma fit comprendre clairement à ses deux amies que la conversation était close pour l'instant. Rosalya enchaina :

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais moi j'ai les crocs. On va au Macdo ?

Kim la regarde un peu surprise. Rosalya adore les potins et là elle préfère aller manger ? Cette dernière fini par attraper Emma par le poignet et commença à la tirer avec elle en direction de la rue commerçante.

-Allez, dépêchez-vous !

-Eh attendez moi !

Après avoir commandé elles s'assirent à tables. Sur le chemin, Emma avait rapidement changé de sujet mais Rosa ne lui laissa pas le choix lorsqu'elle furent à table.

-Bon, tu évites Castiel à cause de ce qu'il t'a fait la dernière fois ?

-Je l'évite pas, j'ai juste pas envie de le côtoyer.

-J'suis pas d'lacadémie française mais j'crois que ne pas vouloir « côtoyer » quelqu'un c'est la même'chose que l'éviter.

-Entièrement d'accord avec elle.

Rosalya fixa Emma afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il allait falloir qu'elle en dise plus. Pendant ce temps-là, Kim profitait de l'évènement tout en sirotant son coca. Emma fini par répondre.

-Ouais, s'est en partie à cause de ce qu'il a fait lundi matin.

-Vous m'expliquez c'qui s'est passé?

\- Bon pour ma défense, je suis pas quelqu'un du matin ok ? J'aime bien qu'on me laisse tranquille dans mon coin.

-Accouche au lieu de tourner autour du pot, dit Kim qui commençait doucement à en avoir marre de la lenteur de la discussion.

-Bon je descends du bus tranquille et soudain je sens quelqu'un m'agripper le bras et le secouer. C'était Castiel, il voulait parler mais ce con m'a foutu la peur de ma vie.

-Pour sa défense il t'avait appelé au moins 4 fois, ajouta rapidement Rosalya.

-BON, c'est mon histoire ou pas ? Je continue, il me présente à Lysandre et Rosa et APRES il se met à me faire des blagues vaseuses sur ma couleur de cheveux etc. Ce qui m'a vraiment énervé c'est qu'il a fini par me prendre par la taille pendant qu'il faisait une de ses blagues. On se connait presque pas il a pas à faire ça.

Kim mâchonna tranquillement son BigMac pendant que Rosa eu un air gêné.

-Tu sais, il faisait ça pour rigoler. C'est juste son sens de l'humour.

-Ouais ben il est tout pourri son sens de l'humour.

-Et c'est pour ça qu'tu lui fais la gueule ? T'y vas pas un peu fort ?

-Il aurait pu s'excuser non ?

-Vu comment tu l'évite, ça risque pas d'se faire.

-Donnes lui une chance au moins ! Si ça se trouve vous vous entendrez bien !, surenchérit Rosalya.

-Si ça s'trouve c'est parc'que il t'aime bien qu'il t'a tripoté.

-Mouais, j'ai déjà vu mieux comme tentative d'approche. Je veux bien arrêter de l'éviter mais s'il me fait pas d'excuse m'en voulez pas si je garde mes distances avec lui.

-Je parie que vous feriez un beau couple ! Tu en penses quoi Kim ?

-P'têtre.

-Et à part ton job à temps partiel d'entremetteuse, tu fais quoi dans la vie Rosalya ?

-Je travaille parfois à la boutique de mon copain. Je confectionne des vêtements avec lui.

-Sérieux ?

\- Oui regarde, la robe que je porte en ce moment je l'ai cousue moi-même !

Emma était abasourdie par ce qu'elle entendait. Elle regarda Rosalya de haut en bas, admirant sa robe. Kim fini par lui donner un petit coup de coude et lui dit sur un ton moqueur :

-Arrête de la r'garder comme ça, tu vas lui donner la grosse tête.

-Viens un de ces jours à la boutique, je te conseillerais !

-OK.

Emma se reconcentra un peu et se tourna vers Kim qui était en train d'entamer un second hamburger.

-Et toi, tu fais quoi à côté ?

-Sport de combat, de la boxe thaï.

-Sérieux ?

-Ouais pourquoi ? J'ai l'air d'une fille faible pour toi ?

-Non non pas du tout ! D'ailleurs, moi aussi je fais un sport de combat.

-Ah ouais ? Tu fais quoi ?

\- De la Capoeira !

Devant la mine déconfite de Kim, Rosalya explosa de rire.

-Mouais, pour moi c'est pas un sport de combat ça.

-Je viendrais à un de tes cours et toi tu viendras à un des miens. On verra ce que tu diras après.

-Allez.

Le téléphone de Rosalya sonna. Elle le regarda rapidement tout en souriant.

-C'est pas tout ça les filles mais Leigh viens de m'annoncer l'arrivé de nouveaux colis. Je vais vous quitter histoire de pouvoir aller voir ces merveilles !

-J'imagine que Leigh c'est ton copain ?

-Tu as tout compris, dit Rosalya avec un clin d'œil.

Cette dernière pris son plateau et le jeta avant de faire la bise à ses amies et de partir.

-C'est pas tout ça mais je vais y aller aussi. Tu habites de quel côté de la ville ?

-Près de l'arrêt Jean-médecin.

-Nickel, j'habite par la aussi. On y va ensemble ?

-OK.

Elles prirent ensemble le tram et discutèrent d'art martiaux. Arrivées à l'arrêt Jean-médecin, Emma fit la bise à Kim et commença à partir de son côté mais cette dernière la rattrapa.

-Eh, attends !

-Quoi ?

-Passe-moi ton tel.

Emma s'exécuta. Kim tapota sur le touches et le lui rendit.

-J'tai enregistré mon num. Si jamais Cast te fait encore des siennes appel moi. J'viendrais lui mettre une raclée.

Emma rigola avant d'ajouter :

-Eh, je sais faire de la capoeira hein. C'est pas comme si j'étais inoffensive.

-Combien d'fois va falloir que j'te le dise ? La capoeira c'est pas assez agressif. C'est pas en faisant une pirouette que tu mettras un gars KO ! Aller, à plus !

-A plus !

Elles rentrèrent chacune chez elles.


	5. Chapitre 5

Hey!

C'est la première fois que je laisse un message sur cette fiction ! Déjà je voulais remercier Emraude pour tes gentilles reviews :) ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que la fiction te plaît autant ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

Je souhaite aussi remercier parkermiss et paawell qui suivent cette histoire Les reviews et les following m'encouragent beaucoup !

En faite j'avais publié cette histoire sur un skyblog à la base, mais maintenant je migré vers fanfiction et j'en profite pour relire un peu, corriger les fautes, etc. Ceci est le premier chapitre remanié dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Vendredi matin, Emma avait cours de français. Elle allait donc se retrouver à nouveau à côté de Castiel. Pendant sa journée du jeudi, elle avait réfléchi et s'était décidé à lui pardonner. Il n'avait pas été fin mais en même temps elle ne lui laissait aucune chance de s'excuser. Il était temps de sortir de sa coquille. Elle se dirigea donc vers le lycée de bonne heure et passa à la boulangerie pour acheter deux pains au chocolat. Comme elle s'était levée de bonne heure, elle ne croisa personne en chemin ou dans la cours. Elle monta directement dans sa salle de classe,se posa et écrivit vite fait un mot sur l'emballage du pain au chocolat.

"désolé"

Elle le regarda quelques secondes puis ajoute "mais tu l'avais mérité".

Elle se sent plus satisfaite, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle repense à ce que lui disait souvent sa mère : "soit gentille avec les gens et ils te le rendront".

Si elle veut vraiment se faire pardonner elle ferait mieux de mettre son mauvais tempéramment de côté. Elle rature alors la ligne qu'elle vient d'ajouter. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué mais pendant ce temps là, Ambre, entre accompagnée des deux filles qui la suivent partout. Toutes les trois sont habillées de façon très provocante comme d'habitude. Dès qu'elle voit le comportement étrange d'Emma, elle en profite pour parler de façon à être entendue de toutes les personnes présentes.

"Vous avez vu ? La nouvelle n'a rien de mieux à faire que de dessiner sur des vieux emballages !"

"On devrait faire une cagnotte pour lui payer des feuilles de papiers", ajoute Charlotte. Une brune qui l'accompagne partout et qui n'arrête pas de frimer avec ses piercings.

Emma relève les yeux, se rendant bien compte que les phrases prononcées lui sont adressé.

Le groupe de fille décide alors de l'ignorer et de s'asseoir à leurs places habituelles. Fatiguée de ce manque de maturité Emma elle finit par abandonner son emballage et le pousse du côté de Castiel qui n'est toujours pas entré dans la salle. Finalement, l'emballage est rempli de ratures et a même été écrasé dans son énervemment.

Comme à son habitude, Castiel arrive au dernier moment. Il ne reste que quelques minutes avant le début du cours. Il se pose sur sa table et voit l'emballage. Il le regarde et finit par le prendre du bout des doigts pour l'observer.

"Si mes cadeaux te font un effet pareil, je ne t'offrirai plus rien."

"C'est un cadeau ça ?"

"Bah oui. C'est un pain au chocolat."

"Mais pourquoi il y a pleins de ratures sur l'emballage ? Puis le truc est complétement écrasé. Tu l'as ramassé dans la rue, c'est ça ?"

Emma se rapproche alors de lui et lui montre un "désolé" perdu parmi des nombreuses ratures.

"Et le reste ?"

"Tais toi et mange ton pain avant que je le fasse moi même."

"Je vois que madame à son caractère."

Ils s'échangent un sourire avant que le cours commence.

* * *

À la fin du dernier cours, Castiel et Emma sortent ensemble. Arrivé dans la cours, Rosalya les accueille.

"C'est pas trop tôt ! C'était trop dommage de vous voir vous faire la gueule."

"Exagère pas, ça a même pas duré une semaine, répond Castiel d'une voix irrité."

"N'empêche sans moi vous seriez toujours en train de vous bouder, elle conclut tout en leurs tirant la langue."

Castiel lui fait un fuck avec le bras en retour. Pendant ce temps, Lysandre en profite pour échanger quelques mots avec Emma.

"Castiel n'est pas toujours facile à vivre mais au fond il est très gentil."

Emma le regarda, étonnée, il parle si peu qu'à chaque phrase échangée elle est perturbée.

"Bon c'est pas tout çà, mais moi je vais à la boutique de Leigh. Tu viens avec moi Lysandre ?"

"Oui, je te suis. À samedi Castiel. Au revoir Emma."

Ils se disent au revoir, et les deux groupes se séparent devant le lycée. Castiel et Emma se dirigent vers le tram ensemble. Il est le premier à parler.

"Et sinon tu habites où ?"

"Près de l'arrêt Jean-Médecin. Tu vois la voie rapide ? J'habite pas loin."

"Moi aussi. Je t'accompagne ?"

"Non, je préfère que tu prennes un autre wagon et que tu restes à 5 mètres de distance."

"T'as un de ces humours toi", il lui répond en souriant. Il ne le montre pas mais finalement elle lui plait bien. Ça le change de d'habitudes, de toutes ces filles qui portent les même vêtements, qui disent les même choses.

Le tram ne tarde pas à arriver. Ils montent dedans tout en discutant. Arrivés à l'arrêt, Castiel lui montre une rue.

"Ça c'est ma rue. Si tu veux demain Lysandre et Rosalya viennent chez moi l'aprem. Tu peux venir si tu veux."

"OK. Je ramène quelque chose à boire ?"

"Ouais, quelque chose qui cogne." Il dit ça pour rire plus qu'autre chose, il s'attend à ce qu'elle refuse mais sa réponse le surprend.

"OK."

Il est étonné qu'elle ne dise rien de plus. "Tu me dis pas ce que tu vas apporter ?"

"Tu verras bien ! C'est quoi ton adresse exacte ?"

"Passe moi ton numéro, ce sera plus simple."

Elle lui dicte son numéro qu'il note sur son téléphone.

"Je t'enverrais un SMS une fois chez moi."

"OK, à plus !"

"Salut."

Elle lui fait la bise et pars dans la direction opposée pour rentrer chez elle.  
Sur le chemin, elle va à la supérette pour faire quelques courses. Elle achète de quoi manger pour le week end et une boisson pour le lendemain. Elle a bien senti qu'il essayait de la taquiner et, pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, elle achète du "Gold Strike", la boisson la plus étrange qu'elle connaisse. Arrivée chez elle, se pose et lit un sms d'un numéro inconnu; c'est Castiel. Il habite à moins de 10 minutes à pied. Ça la surprend car c'est bien la première fois qu'un ami habite aussi près de chez elle.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, Lysandre et Rosalya ont pris un bus en direction du centre pour pouvoir aller à la boutique de Leigh. Ils s'assoient côte à côte et en profitent pour discuter ensemble.  
Après lui avoir parlé en long et en large de son dernier projet de robe, Rosalya ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une gêne qu'elle ressent de plus en plus souvent. Elle se rend de plus en plus compte que Lysandre éprouve plus que de l'amitié pour elle et, depuis qu'elle a réalisé, elle est mal à l'aise avec lui.  
Il l'a regarde tendrement et semble vouloir dire quelque chose mais elle le coupe brutalement.

"Tu en penses quoi de la nouvelle ?"

Coupé dans ses pensées, Lysandre ne sait pas trop quoi répondre. Il reste bouche bée devant elle avant de répondre : "Euh, ben... Elle a l'air gentille."

"Elle a l'air plus que gentille je trouve. Elle est même plutôt belle ! Si elle s'habillait mieux je suis sûre que tous les garçons du lycée lui tomberait dessus." Ca, Rosalya le pensait vraiment. Pour elle, Emma avait un style vestimentaire très... pauvre. Pour rester gentille.

"Il n'y a pas que le physique dans la vie!" Lysandre a répondu agressivement et ne le réalise qu'après. Il se reprends et enchaîne plus calmement.

"L'amour c'est bien plus qu'une attirance physique, c'est une question d'alchimie."

Rosalya reste sans voix face à l'emportement de Lysandre. Lui qui ne s'énerve jamais d'habitude... Elle voulait seulement essayer de détourner son attention, de faire en sorte qu'il s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre. Au fond, elle voulait juste que tout redevienne "comme avant".

Son attention est subitement attirée parle défilement du paysage, ils seront bientôt à leur arrêt. Elle appuie sur le bouton d'arrêt pendant que Lysandre semble à nouveau être dans la lune.  
Lorsqu'ils descendent, elle aperçoit une figure familière.

"Mon cœur !"

Elle saute dans les bras de Leigh tout en l'embrassant. Il répond à son baiser avant de la serrer contre lui : "Mon cœur ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !"

Pendant ce temps là, Lysandre détourne le regard. Il ne supporte plus l'amour qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre. Quand le couple se sépare enfin, il salue son frère sobrement. Le petit groupe se dirige alors vers la boutique dans laquelle travaille Leigh. Auparavant, Lysandre restait souvent dans l'arrière boutique ou au café d'à côté. La plupart du temps, il travaillait sur ses poèmes, ses devoirs où il lisait des livres. Depuis toujours, il avait une relation très fusionnelle avec son frère mais ces derniers temps ils préfèrerait se tenir à l'écart et passer plus de temps avec Castiel.

Rosalya aussi passait beaucoup de temps à la boutique, c'est toujours le cas d'ailleurs. Comme elle souhaite devenir désigner plus tard elle profite de chaque expérience possible. Elle et Leigh sont très fusionnel ce qui fait qu'en dehors de ses cours à elle et de son travail à lui, ils passent presque tout leur temps ensemble. Petit à petit, Lysandre c'était senti "de trop". Au plus l'amour entre son frère et son amie augmentait, au plus il se sentait superflu, de trop.

"Tu restes avec nous aujourd'hui?" Leigh lui parle avec un grand sourire, manifestement heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec son petit frère.

"Oui, Rosalya m'a dit que vous aviez beaucoup de travail. Elle m'a demandé de venir aider." A ces mots, Leigh perds son sourire. Déçu que son frère ne soit pas là pour lui. Lysandre à un pincement au cœur en voyant cela mais en ce moment il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être dur envers son frère.

Il se retrouve donc à s'occuper de la caisse pendant que Leigh déballe les nouveaux vêtements et que Rosalya refait la vitrine. La plupart du temps, il est trop occupé pour se morfondre comme il le fait tellement en ce moment. Mais à chaque petit rire de Rosalya en réponse aux blagues de Leigh, ou pire, à chaque gestes tendres du couple, il sent son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine ; c'est un calvaire.

À l'heure de fermeture de la boutique, Rosalya rentre chez elle pendant que les deux frères rentrent de leurs côtés. Il parlent peu à cause de la mauvaise humeur de Lysandre.

* * *

Le lendemain, vers 15h30, Emma se prépare pour l'après midi chez Castiel. Elle prends un sac à dos et met dedans la bouteille de Gold Strike qu'elle a acheté et des crêpes fourrés. Elle a faim et elle préfère être sûr de ne pas finir affamer chez Castiel.

Arrivée en bas de l'immeuble de Castiel elle l'appel pour qu'il lui ouvre. Il habite dans un vieux bâtiment des années 60 très typé. Son entrée est elle aussi datée, avec un décors réalisé à base de pierre et de plante en pot.

Lorsqu'elle fait face au minuscule ascenseur, très haut et très fin, Emma hésite à prendre les escaliers. Etant donné que Castiel habite au 7ème, le _dernier_ étage, elle se résout à entrer dans le minuscule compartiment. Lorsqu'elle appuie sur le bouton du 7ème, l'ascenseur se met en branle violemment. Convaincue qu'elle va rester coincée dedans pour le restant de sa journée, ele ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrête au bon étage, non sans de nombreux soubresauts. Elle sort rapidement.

"T'es clostro ou quoi ?"

"Ton ascenseur est plus vieux que moi, j'ai cru que j'allais rester coincé !"

Il sourit avant d'ajouter : "Tu me croirais si j'te disais que la plupart des meufs qui sont venues me voir ont préférer monter les escaliers?"

"Haha qu'elle bande de chochottes." Elle répond avec un sourire un peu crispé. Castiel sourit de plus belle.

Elle lui fait la bise et entre dans son studio. Ce dernier, contrairement au bâtiment, a été remis à neuf et est très beau. La cuisine est séparée du salon par un îlot central qui sert de table. Dans un coin de la pièce il y a un lit recouvert par des coussins à la va vite. En face du lit, il y a une TV ainsi qu'un fatboy. Tout le long de la pièce, une baie vitrée donne sur une immense terrasse meublée avec une table, des chaises et un parasol.

"Wow ! C'est super joli !"

Lysandre et Rosalya, qui étaient sur la terrasse se retournèrent en entendant sa voix. Soudain, une énorme tête de chien apparaît derrière la table de la terrasse.

"Euh, Castiel, il est à toi le chien ?"

Les oreilles du chiens se dressent alors, il se lève et Emma peut voir sa truffe renifler l'air. Elle n'est pas du tout rassurée, le chien est un vrai mastodonte. Il se met soudain à courir vers elle, dressant sur sers pattes arrières au dernier moment afin de poser ses pattes avant sur les épaules d'Emma, la faisant tomber sur ses fesses.

"Ahhh !"

La première chose qu'elle entend son les éclats de rire de Castiel, ensuite elle sent une grosse langue baveuse lui lécher le visage.

"Je te présente Démon. C'est mon beauceron. T'inquiète, il mord pas."

Ce dernier semble appuyer les dires de son maitre en lui léchant à nouveau le visage avant de s'asseoir sur le sol tout en agitant la queue.

"Hum, bonjour."

Elle lui fait une petite caresse. Pendant ce temps là, Rosalya et Lysandre quittent la terrasse pour venir l'accueillir.

Lysandre dit, sur un ton ni heureux ni maleurex,"C'était toi l'invitée surprise ?" Pendant que Rosalya se met presque à crier :"Ahh, je suis trop contente de te voir ! Par contre tu m'excuseras mais je te fais pas la bise. La bave de chien c'est pas trop mon trip."

"T'inquiète, je te comprend." Emma tente tant bien que mal d'essuyer toute la bave qu'elle a sur le visage. Finalement, Castiel lui montre vite fait les toilettes pour qu'elle puisse se débarbouiller. Elle rejoint ensuite ses amis sur la terrasse et s'assied à la dernière place libre, à côté de Castiel.

"Alors, tu as ramené quoi à boire ?"

Emma ne répond pas et sort sa bouteille de Gold Strike.

Lysandre et Rosalya font une drôle de tête à la vue des copeaux d'or flottant au fond de la bouteille, elle regarde Castiel, qui lui, a un sourire satisfait.

"Ah, t'es comme ça toi!"

"Tu connais?" répond-t-elle surprise et déçue de ne pas l'avoir surpris lui.

"Bien-sûr, tu me prends pour qui?"

Rosalya fait la grimace tout en répondant : "Je crois que Castiel a bu tout ce qui pouvais se boire."

Castiel va dans sa cuisine et ramène une bouteille de vin blanc, du coca, des verres et des bols pendant que Lysandre et Rosa disposent les biscuits apéritifs. Castiel s'occupe alors de servir tout le monde en Gold Strike/Coca sauf Rosalya qui ne supporte même pas l'odeur cannelée de la boisson et il sert machinalement un verre de coca à Lysandre.

"Hé, j'aimerai gouter aussi."

"Tu bois maintenant?"

"Juste un peu, puis je suis assez curieux."

Il sert donc un verre à lysandre et ensuite ils trinquent ensemble. L'après midi se passe tranquillement, le groupe parle de tout et de rien. Rosalya parle de sa passion de la mode, Castiel et Lysandre parlent aussi un peu de leur groupe. Emma ne parle pas vraiment d'elle mais Rosalya la sent détendue, elle se décide alors à passer à l'offensive pour en connaitre plus sur elle.

"Et sinon, Emma, pourquoi tu as changé de lycée pour ta terminale ?"

Emma semble soudainement mal à l'aise. "Euh, c'est un peu difficile à expliquer... puis en plus c'est une longue histoire..." Emma ne semble vraiment pas vouloir en parler et l'ambiance semble soudainement froide.

Lysandre remarque sa détresse et lâche doucement :

"Humm, déjà 17h..."

"Non sérieux ?", réponds Rosalya affolée.

Elle commence à rassembler ses affaires dans la panique la plus totale. Lysandre l'aide du mieux qu'il peut mais ça ne sert pas à grand chose. Castiel, lui aussi, ne semble pas plus étonné que ça face à la réaction de leur amie. Emma se tourne vers Castiel et lui demande : "Euh, il se passe quoi là?"

"Son petit ami finit son boulot à 17h30."

"Euh ok." Emma n'est pas du genre insensible, mais la réaction de Rosalya lui semble exagérée.

Rosalya fait un dernier tour sur elle-même pour voir si elle n'a rien oublié, elle le fait tellement vite qu'elle ressemble à une danseuse de ballet, en moins gracieux bien sûr.

"Aller, j'y vais ! Je suis déjà en retard ! Bisous !"

Elle leur fait des bisous avec les mains et part tout en claquant la porte sur Lysandre qui la lui avait ouverte.

"Haha, c'est toujours comme ça avec Rosalya."

"Je vais peut être pas tarder non plus. Je voudrais pas déranger."

Castiel regarde Emma avec un drôle d'air avant d'éclater de rire.

"Arrête de parler comme une vieille. Ça te dit une soirée film et Mac do?"

"Hum, pourquoi pas. Lysandre tu fais quoi toi ?"

"Tous les samedi soir je dors chez Castiel."

"Oh, d'accord. Je vois." dit Emma déçue, croyant comprendre qu'ils sont en couple.

Devant la mine déçue d'Emma, Castiel ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner. "Emma, fait pas cette tête là. On est pas contre les plans à trois. Hein Lyschou?" Il ponctue sa phrase de petits bisous vers Lysandre.

Emma comprend tout de suite qu'elle s'est méprise et commence à en rigoler, l'alcool aidant.

Lysandre, lui, se sent obligé de clarifier la situation : "Nous ne sommes pas homosexuels, c'est juste que Rosalya sort avec mon frère et elle dors toujours à la maison le samedi."

Emma s'arrête subitement de rigoler avant d'ajouter sur un ton très sérieux : "Moi aussi je voudrais pas être traumatisée par ce genre d'expériences."

"Tu imagines pas à quel point tu as parfaitement cadré la situation !" Maintenant c'est Castiel qui est hilare, il donne des petits coups de coudes dans les côtes de Lysandre pour appuyer sa phrase avant de se rendre compte que ce dernier est loin, très loin de trouver ça drôle. Il se reprend et dit : "On ne devrait pas choisir le film pour ce soir ?" Afin de détourner l'attention d'Emma avant qu'elle ne réalise quoi que se soit.

Il la tire jusqu'au canapé, qui est en faite son lit, et la fait s'asseoir , il choppe sa manette de Xbox one et allume Netflix.

"J'imagine que madame connais Netflix?"

"Tu crois quoi, bien-sûr que je connais Netflix!"

Lysandre vient alors les rejoindre et s'assied à côté d'Emma. Ils commencent alors à regarder les différents films disponibles. Alors qu'ils n'arrivent pas à se mettre d'accord sur quel genre regarder, la musique "Sugar" des Maroon 5 retentit dans la pièce. Lysandre se lève et attrape le téléphone de Rosalya qui était resté sur la table de la terrasse en dessous d'un paquet de chips.

"Pfff elle abuse! A chaque fois elle oublie son téléphone! Cette fille a vraiment une passoire à la place de la tête."

Lysandre se saisit du téléphone : "Je vais lui ramener."

"T'es sérieux? Elle est à une demie-heure de route! Ca va te prendre une heure!" Castiel et subitement devenu tendu, il est presque en train de crier. Emma préfère se taire face au début de dispute entre les deux amis.

"Ça ne me dérange pas. Je vais partir tout de suite, comme ça je serais là à temps pour le film."

Castiel lui lance un regard noir : "Putain quoi, c'est pas en la couvrant comme ça que ça va s'améliorer!"

"Castiel, il me semble que tu es bien mal placé pour me donner des conseils." Le ton de Lysandre est subitement devenu très froid.

"Ouais, bah vas-y. Dépêche toi."

Lysandre enfile sa veste et part sans rien ajouter.

Après le départ de Lysandre, Castiel s'est levé pour prendre ses clopes et son cendrier. Il ne dit plus rien, trop énervé. Emma finit par tenter le tout pour le tout :"Et tu vas essayer de me faire croire que ça, c'était pas une dispute de couple?"

Sa blague fait instantanément sourire Castiel, il se saisit d'un coussin et il lui lance un coussin à la figure.

"Arrête de dire des bêtises! Moi, sortir avec un nœud nœud pareil?"

Ils rient de bon cœur. Castiel est soulagé de ne pas être seul. Il a beaucoup de mal à digérer les actions de Lysandre, ce côté qu'il a de ne jamais prendre parti ; de ne jamais déranger.

Emma elle, est simplement soulagée de ne pas se retrouver dans une soirée pourrie entre un Castiel énervé et un Lysandre de mauvaise humeur.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey!

Désolé pour le retard mais ça valait le coup. J'ai un peu changé l'histoire, pour ceux qui me lisaient sur mon blog, et je la préfère comme ceci. Je sais, j'ai eu un soucis au niveau des temps, j'ai changé en cours de route. Promis, je règle ça pour la prochaine fois et, une fois décidée, je corrigerai toute la fiction.

Merci à Emraude pour tes gentils commentaires, ça m'encourage beaucoup! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Même si je prends du temps, je n'ai jamais souhaité arrêté la fic, sache le ;)

 **Chapitre 6**

Lysandre était devant l'entrée de son bâtiment depuis 5 minutes. Il se décida enfin à y entrer. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. De quoi pouvait-il avoir peur à ce point ? Il était juste là pour rendre son portable à Rosalya. Rien d'incorrect. Il saisit son vigik et déverrouilla sa porte d'entrée. Le bâtiment encore tout neuf dégageait une forte odeur de peinture à laquelle il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer. Le malaise qu'il ressentait commença à s'amplifier.  
Il alla jusqu'à l'ascenseur d'une démarche mécanique et se sourit intérieurement lorsqu'il appuya sur le bouton du 7ème étage, quoi qui lui arrive là-haut, ce ne serait pas aussi agréable que d'être au 7ème ciel.

 _"Vous êtes au 7ème étage."_

La voix robotique lui semblait lointaine, il était trop concentré, ou peut-être stressé, par la situation. Il se répéta à voix basse qu'il était seulement venu pour lui rendre son téléphone.  
Il prit la décision de sonner à la porte plutôt que d'ouvrir avec ses clefs. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il voulait éviter, c'était de se retrouver en plein milieu des ébats amoureux de son frère et de Rosalya.

"Lysandre ?"

C'est Rosalya qui lui a ouvert. Elle semble étonnée de le voir mais elle affiche très vite un grand sourire.

"Finalement tu vas passer la soirée avec nous ?"

Il se souvient subitement de la proposition de son frère, le matin même il l'avait invité à passer la soirée avec lui et Rosalya.

"Euh non. Je suis juste venu te rendre ton téléphone."

Il lui tend l'objet sans rien ajouter.

"Oh, mon téléphone! C'est pas vrai je l'avais encore oublier ? Attends, rentre boire un verre. Reste pas là !"

"Mamour ? C'est qui ?"

Lorsqu'il entend la voix de son frère, Lysandre se tend un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

"Je vais y aller. Castiel et Emma m'attendent en bas, on va au resto."

"T'a même pas une minute ? Ils peuvent monter aussi."

"Non, non. Castiel est assez pressé puis on a une réservation..."

"Bon ben, bonne soirée alors."

"Bonne soirée à toi aussi."

Il lui tire sa révérence avant de partir pendant qu'elle rigole doucement.  
Quand ils étaient petits, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se comporter l'un avec l'autre comme s'ils étaient un prince et une princesse et parfois il jouait encore le jeu.

Rosalya referma la porte pile au moment au Leigh arriva dans le couloir.

"Bah, c'était qui? Pourquoi tu m'as pas répondu?"

"Oh, ben..."

Elle sait que lui dire la vérité le blessera mais elle n'arriva pas à se résoudre au mensonge. Finalement, elle ne finit jamais sa phrase.

"C'était Lysandre."

"Oui."

"Et il est pas resté ?"

"Non..."

Leigh, déçu de la réponse de Rosalya se retourna et, une fois dans le salon, s'effondra dans le canapé. Il était dépité par l'attitude de son petit frère qui, à présent, l'évitait autant que possible.

Rosalya, elle, choisit de se servir un verre de limonade pour se donner le temps de réfléchir. Elle respiration un grand coup avant de repartir dans le salon. L'attitude de Lysandre avait blessé Leigh et maintenant elle devait être là pour lui.

"Hey, ça va pas?"

Il lui lança un regard fatigué et, après de longues minutes de silence, dit d'une petite voix qui trahissait sa peine immense : "Il s'éloigne de plus en plus de moi. Je croyais que c'était parce qu'il grandissait mais c'est plus que ça. C'est presque à croire qu'il m'en veut pour quelque chose."

Après ces mots, il porta une grande attention au mur. Il n'osait plus la regarder elle car, au fond, il savait bien que c'était elle le problème. Elle aussi d'ailleurs. Il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer l'amour que Lysandre lui portait.

Elle se tut, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. La situation était difficile mais c'était lui qu'elle aimait. C'était avec lui qu'elle voulait vivre plus tard.

"Tu sais que je t'aime toi?"

Tout de suite, il tourna la tête vers elle, affichant un beau sourire même s'il gardait un regard triste.

"Ça tombe bien, moi aussi je t'aime."

* * *

Pendant ce temps, là Emma et Castiel s'étaient décidé à jouer à la console pour patienter. Quelques affrontements de Dragon Ball Xenoverse plus tard, ils partent chercher de la bouffe au Macdo et peu de temps après être rentré avec la nourriture, Lysandre arriva.

Castiel l'accueillit avec un glacial "C'est pas trop tôt..."

Emma se dit que comme c'est parti la soirée va être pourrie. Et essaye de relancer l'ambiance.

"Alors, ils étaient encore habillé quand t'es arrivé ?"

Au vu du regard mi offusqué mi contrarié de Lysandre, la blague était tombée à l'eau. Heureusement, Castiel fit diversion en balançant un pot de sauce creamy à la figure de Lysandre. Ce geste eut au moins l'avantage de diriger l'énervement de Lysandre vers Castiel.

"Ça va pas non ?"

"Tu avais l'air de buguer. Vois ça comme une tentative de redémarrage."

Il lui tend une boite du Macdo et Lysandre la saisit. Malgré les événements, il avait faim.

"Bon, C'est pas tout ça bande de fillettes mais on regarde quoi ce soir ?"

"Un je suis pas une fillette. Deux, je m'en fous."

"Merci pour ta magnifique contribution Emma, on est bien avancé maintenant."

Emma tira la langue à Castiel.

"Ça vous dit un film d'horreur?"

Lysandre hoche les épaules. Manifestement il n'est pas d'humeur à participer à la conversation.

"Non merci ! Vous vous allez dormir tranquille mais moi je serai seule chez moi ! J'ai pas envie d'avoir les chocottes toute la nuit."

L'alcool aidant, mine de rien elle avait bu plusieurs verre pendant l'après midi, Emma ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait lâché une information sur sa vie privée alors qu'en générale elle en parlait le moins possible. Castiel décida de garder ça dans un coin de sa tête.

"Donc madame est sensible au film qui font peur ?"

"Parce que je t'ai donné l'impression de ne pas être sensible ?" Le ton d'Emma est déjà plus dur et sûre d'elle. Castiel réalisa soudain que c'était peut être un masque, un moyen de se protéger comme il le faisait parfois avec ses airs violents.

"Je dirais que tu as le self contrôle d'une petit chaton. Un petit chaton qui part en courant à la première frayeur."

Emma lui lança un regard défiant mais ne sembla pas pour autant prête à le désapprouver. Castiel prit finalement pitié d'elle :"Aller, c'est bon, on regardera pas de film d'horreur. Où alors, si tu veux, t'as qu'à rester dormir ici!"

"Je voudrais pas casser votre petit tête à tête en amoureux." Dit-elle avec un sourire narquois. Elle jetta un regard rapide vers Lysandre qui, loin de rire autant que Castiel, souriait légèrement.

"Tu sais, je suis pas contre un plan à trois." Castiel était d'humeur joueuse et ajouta ça pour voir jusqu'où Emma irait.

"Dans tes rêves peut-être."

Cette fois-ci, Lysandre explosa de rire. La tension accumulée lors de cette journée disparu lorsqu'il vit l'air mi surpris mi choqué de Castiel. Très vite, Ses deux amis le rejoignirent et ils rigolèrent ensemble de bon cœur.

* * *

Finalement, ils décidèrent de regarder le film _"Terminator Genysis"._ Pendant que Castiel est parti télécharger le film sur son ordinateur, Emma se retrouve en tête à tête avec Lysandre. N'était pas très à l'aise avec le silence, elle coupe le silence : "Hum du coup, j'imagine que tu aimes bien le steam punk?"

Si elle avait encore des doutes, maintenant elle en était sûre. Elle était nulle pour lancer des conversations.

"Je suis surtout passionné de l'ère victorienne. J'avoue ne pas connaître grand chose au steam punk."

Heureuse de ne pas avoir à subir le silence, qui la met particulièrement mal à l'aise, elle continue joyeusement :"Je crois que ça pourrait te plaire ! C'est pas aussi développé que le cyberpunk mais il y a pas mal de groupe sur internet."

"J'irai voir."

Il lui sourit tendrement avant d'ajouter :"Tu aimes t'habiller de cette manière ?"

Surprise, elle ne sait pas trop quoi dire et prend un peu de temps avant de répondre.

"Je toujours voulu essayer mais j'ai un peu trop peur du regard des autres."

Elle rougit silencieusement en repensant à ses anciens camarades de classe qui pouvaient parfois se moquer de quelqu'un simplement pour un t-shirt sortant trop de l'ordinaire. La dernière fois, un d'entre eux c'était moqué d'elle simplement parce que son jean était non conventionnel.

"Il n'y a pas de raison, je suis sûre que tu serai très jolie en tenue steampunk."

A cette gentille remarque, elle releva la tête et arrêta de penser à ses souvenirs douloureux. Elle regarda Lysandre droit dans les yeux, pensant pendant un instant qu'il disait cela seulement pout lui plaire, mais ne trouva que de la gentillesse.

"En tout cas, en tenue victorienne tu serais très jolie." Lysandre avait ajouté cette phrase sans réfléchir, et lorsqu'il vit Emma rougir de la tête au pied, et qu'il réalisa que cette phrase pouvait être prise pour des avances, il rougit à son tour.

Castiel arriva pile à ce moment là : "Ça y est les gars. C'est prêt. Quelqu'un veut un bédo?"

Ses deux amis refusèrent d'un signe de tête et tous les deux se levèrent pour aller dans le salon sans ajouter un mot.

"Sérieux ? Tant pis pour vous."

Castiel s'alluma son joint avant de resservir un dernier verre pour tout le s'installa sur le lit de Castiel du côté du mur sans dire un mot, pendant qu'Emma resta debout, regardant le lit étrangement.

"On s'installe comment?"

En réponse à la question d'Emma, Castiel ouvrit un placard et lui balança un gros oreiller à la figure.

"Mais ça va pas de tout balancer à la figure des gens?"

Castiel l'ignora royalement en répondant : "On s'installe sur mon lit, pourquoi ? T'es timide?"

Il lui lance un petit sourire narquois pour appuyer ses mots mais Lysandre coupa court à la situation : "Si tu es mal à l'aise je te laisse la place près du mur, tu n'es pas obligée de répondre aux défis de Castiel."

"Merci ! J'avoue que je vous connais pas encore assez pour finir en sandwich entre vous deux."

Lysandre, qui avait commencé à s'installer sur le lit, s'arrêta et la regarde légèrement choqué pendant que Castiel éclata de rire. Emma réalisa soudain que cette phrase pouvait prendre un autre sens : "Euh, non ! Oubliez ce que je viens de dire !"

"Ah ! Elle est bonne celle là ! Franchement comment tu fais pour sortir des trucs pareils aussi calmement ?"

"Castiel, oublie ça je te dis !"

Elle s'installa du côté du mur sans rien ajouter de plus. Lysandre s'installa à côté d'elle et Castiel prit la dernière place disponible en bout de canapé. Il repensa soudain à la crise qu'elle avait fait la dernière fois qu'il s'était comporté de façon "trop" tactile avec elle. Manifestement elle était pas super à l'aise avec les contacts physiques. Où du moins, elle ne l'était pas autant que ses précédentes conquêtes.

"Tu veux un duvet pour ne pas avoir trop peur du méchant terminator où je lance le film ?"

En réponse il reçut un petit coussin à la figure. Ils regardèrent le film en silence, parfois Castiel tenta de faire peur à Emma mais elle ne tombe pas dans le panneau. Petit à petit, ils furent de plus en plus concentré sur le film ce qui était étonnant de la part de Lysandre qui répétait souvent ne pas aimer les films "hollywoodiens".

Castiel l'avait déjà vu. Pour tout dire, il n'avait pas voulu faire son rabat joie vu que ses deux amis avaient eu l'air dd'avoir particulièrement envie de voir ce film. Lysandre avait l'air mieux, mais il savait que ce n'était pas pour longtemps. Souvent, il arrivait à lui remonter le moral mais c'était temporaire. Castiel ne le montrait pas, car montrer ses sentiments ne l'avais jamais réussi, mais il était profondément attristé par le mal-être de Lysandre. Il se reroula un joint vers le milieu du film.

Lorsque les crédits de fin s'affichèrent sur l'écran, Castiel était déjà en train de ronfler.

"Eh ben, j'en connaît un qui était passionné."

Lysandre jetta un regard un peu perdu sur Castiel. Il était tellement concentré sur le film qu'il n'avait pas fait attention aux petits ronflements.

"Tu as bien aimé ?"

"Oui, et toi?"

"J'aime bien la série des terminator, mais mon préféré reste le deuxième opus."

Il s'en suivit un petit silence. Lysandre n'était jamais dérangé par le silence mais manifestement Emma elle l'était car elle ne tarda pas à dire : "C'est pas tout ça mais moi je vais rentrer."

"Je te raccompagne."

Elle fut surprise par sa proposition. Son tempérament taciturne lui avait donné l'impression qu'il ne l'aimait pas plus que ça.

"T'inquiète, je peux rentrer seule. J'habite pas loin."

"Ce n'était pas une interrogation. C'était une affirmation."

Emma fut encore plus surprise, elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi étrange auparavant.

"Ok, donne moi deux secondes."

Elle sorti son téléphone et pris Castiel en photo. Il était à présent allongé sur son lit en train de serrer un coussin entre ses bras et avait la bouche entre-ouverte.

Elle montra fièrement sa photo à Lysandre : "Comme ça, demain je pourrais le charrier." Il lui donna un petit sourire en réponse.

Ils enfilèrent leurs vestes et sortirent. Quelques gouttes de pluies tombaient déjà mais Lysandre refusa de laisser Emma rentrer seule. Ils marchèrent silencieusement dans la rue et Emma commença à se dire que, manifestement, le silence était un peu la marque de fabrique de Lysandre.

"Je peux te poser une question indiscrète?"

"Vu que tu es aussi bornée que Castiel, j'imagine que tu vas me la poser quelle que soit ma réponse, non?"

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle n'aimait pas fouiller dans la vie des gens mais elle n'était pas bête non plus. Elle voyait bien qu'il se passait quelque chose mais elle n'arrivait pas encore à savoir quoi.

"Si tu le prends comme ça, oublie."

Ils reprirent leur marche et Emma se rendit compte qu'elle était tombée dans le panneau. Il savait ce qu'elle était sur le point de demander à avait utiliser son caractère contre elle. Elle soupira et se décida quand même à poser une question.

"Du coup, tu vis seul avec ton frère?"

Elle vit Lysandre se tendre légèrement avant de répondre : "Oui, nous vivons qu'à deux."

"Oh, je suis désolée. C'est ça qui t'attriste tant?"

"Oh non, mes parents vont très bien. C'est juste qu'ils vivent à la campagne et ne pouvait pas déménager pour venir vivre avec nous en ville. Avant, je faisais les trajets en train chaque matin mais maintenant que mon frère peut payer un appartement il me laisse vivre avec lui."

C'était surement la plus longue phrase que Lysandre aie jamais dites à Emma, et elle fut autant soulagée par le fait qu'elle n'avait pas remué des événements aussi triste qu'un décès, que par le fait que Lysandre donnait soudain l'impression d'être à nouveau sur terre.

"Ouf! J'ai eu peur d'avoir fait une bourde!"

Le silence revint aussi vite qu'il était partit. La pluie s'intensifia subitement. S'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, ils allaient être trempés. Elle saisit son poignet et le tira pour qu'il aille plus vite : "Aller, dépèche toi! On va être trempés."

Elle le tira jusqu'à l'entrée de son immeuble. Arrivé là-bas, elle se retourna et éclata de rire en le voyant.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" dit-il d'un air gêné. Il n'osait jamais le dire à personne, mais il avait une peur terrible des moqueries des autres.

"C'est tes cheveux, ils sont partis dans tous les sens. Je suis désolé, mais là tu ressemble plus à rien."

Rassuré, il rigola de bon cœur avec elle. Elle déverrouilla la porte d'entrée

"Aller, viens te sécher un peu."

"Je ne voudrais pas déranger."

"Si je te le propose, c'est que ça dérange pas. Aller, rentre."

Lysandre entra dans l'appartement d'Emma. Celui-ci n'était pas très grand. C'était juste une grande pièce qui servait de salon-salle à manger-chambre avec une cuisine semi-ouverte. Uneseule porte donnait sur la pièce, il en déduit que s'était surement la salle de bain.

"C'est ... très cosy."

"T'inqiuète, t'as pas à sortir les pincettes. Je sais, c'est pas vraiment ce à quoi on s'attend."

"Tu vis seule?"

"Oui."

Manifestement Emma n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Elle disparu dans la salle de bain et revint avec une serviette qu'elle tendit à Lysandre.

"Tient, sèche toi un peu avant de repartir."

Elle s'assit à table et pris une gorgée de la bouteille d'eau qui trainait. Lysandre se sécha du mieux qu'il pouvait.

"Tu t'embêtes pas trop toute seule?"

La question était spontanée, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit. Elle sembla surprise avant de répondre : "ça va, j'ai mon chat. Boubou?"

Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant une réponse dudit chat en vain.

"Je crois que tu le verras pas. Quand il a envie de se cacher il est introuvable."

"Et il s'appelle Boubou?"

"ça, c'est son petit surnom." répondit-elle en rigolant. "Non, en vrai il s'appelle Chat-Botté.

"C'est mignon."

"Tu te sens mieux?"

"Oui, un peu." Il lui sourit mais manifestement, elle n'était pas convaincue.

"Si jamais tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, je suis là."

"C'est gentil de ta part mais il n'y a pas de soucis. Tout va bien pour moi."

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et refusa poliement la bouteille d'eau qu'elle lui tendit, il n'aimait pas trop partager des bouteilles.

"Dit-toi que, quoi que soit le problème, il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça dure. Il y a toujours une solution. Le tout, c'est d'être dynamique, d'essayer de changer les choses."

Lysandre la regarda droit dans les yeux et elle ne détourna pas le regard. Elle était surpenante par sa ténacité. "C'est gentil, merci."

En soi, il n'avait rien répondu. Mais cette réponse sufisa à Emme et lui rendit le sourire.

Il restèrent un peu dans le silence avant de parler de musique. Au bout d'une demie heure, il se décida à rentrer chez Castiel.

"Attends." Emma se dirigea vers son armoire et en retira un parapluie violet à pois blanc. "Tient, tu en auras besoin pour ne pas rentrer tremper.

"Je ne voudrais pas t'en priver."

"Mec, je suis chez moi et on habite dans le sud. Il pleut maxi trois jours par an. Non j'en aurai pas besoin avant lundi. Tu me le rendra au lycée."

"Merci." répondit-il, un peu dépité devant tant de franchise.

"Fait attention à toi sur le chemin du retour"

"Dors bien."

Ils se firent la bse et il partit. Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de l'appartement de Castiel, il repensait de plus en plus à ses soucis. Il le savait, tout n'allait pas s'arranger du jour au lendemain mais Emma avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas se lamenter à jamais, il était temps qu'il prennent les devants et qu'il soit le chef d'orchestre de sa vie plutôt que de laisser les choses ce faire devant lui.


End file.
